Too Many Movies
by the ness-ness
Summary: Reporters are going missing around the Wonka Factory. How will our heroic hero deal with this when he's told he's next?
1. Prologue

Heels clicked against the tiled floor. She was wary about her current position.

All she had wanted was a damn interview and she managed to get into this mess.

Her head whipped around at a small sound behind her. Her breathing grew ragged as she tried to catch her second wind.

The sound reached her ears again and she took off. She had only caught a glimpse of the thing that was chasing her and from what she saw, it looked like a damn werewolf.

What did this man do in his free time?!

Her breathing was getting ragged again and her legs were burning with a dull pain. She had been running nonstop since she entered the accursed factory.

Why had her boss chosen her, for crying out loud?! She was just an intern…

Her ankle buckled and she fell onto the tile, hard. She lay there for a few seconds before pushing herself up, ignoring the shaking of her hands.

Kicking off her heels, she raced on, determined to make it out alive. If she could find the exit, that is. She hadn't seen a single exit sign in all her running and she had begun to doubt that there actually _**was**_ an exit.

She turned a corner and stopped dead.

There, in front of her, was a green glowing exit sign.

She gave a relived sigh and sprinted over it. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, carefully.

A muted howl sounded somewhere far behind her and she paused. That…thing was still out there. She needed to get out now.

She threw the door open and was faced with the creator of this nightmare.

"Silly goose. I can't have you leaving now. The fun's just begun!"

The child-like voice caused her blood to run cold. She took a few steps back before turning and running.

Too soon, it seemed, before something caught hold of her arm and dragged her into a furry chest.

She let loose a high pitched shriek.

A hand cut it off as it covered her mouth. She squirmed in the werewolf's arms, trying to get away.

A strange scent invaded her nose and she felt her senses getting foggy. Within seconds she was out cold.

Strange, high pitched giggling erupted from the open doorway, getting progressively louder. Soon it had reached the 'evil genius' level and continued on for several minutes.

"Take her to the room. The others will be glad for another one."


	2. Screwed

"Ace!! Get in here!!" an angry voice sounded.

Ace Reporter sighed heavily as he rose from his desk. Running a hand over his blond crew-cut hair, he made his way over to his boss's office. Now Ace was a rather fearless person but when it came to Sam Carter even he trembled in fear.

He pushed open the main editor's door carefully. Last time Ace had been called in, Carter had chucked a lamp at his head.

"Want do you need, Mr. Carter?"

Carter sat at his desk, fingers steepled and a smirk on his face. Ace took the look as a bad sign. For him at least.

"I got a job for you Ace. You're going to Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

Ace stared at his boss, his mouth hanging open. Was he serious?

Carter chuckled and swirled around in his chair to directly face his top reporter. "You're gonna get me an interview with the candy man. Whether you want to or not."

Ace closed his mouth and then opened it again in protest. "Are you insane?!?! I'm not doing that, no matter how good you think I am!"

Carter's eyes narrowed and he tapped his fingers together. "Yes you are. If you want to keep your job, that is."

Ace once again just stared at his boss. His head moved on its own, nodding his acceptance.

"Fine. When do I leave?" he asked, resigned to his fate.

Carter broke out in a grin and stood. "Right now. Here's a list of questions I want you to ask and money for gas and such. Now get your ass out there and get me that interview!!"

He pushed a thick folder into Ace's arms and literally pushed him out of his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ace hung his head, his eyes catching the thickness of the folder. Walking back to his desk, he opened it and began to skim the questions. On one, he nearly dropped the thing. He caught it and closed it, making a muted slap-like sound.

"There is **no way** I'm asking him that…" he mumbled.

"Asking who what?"

He looked up, startled, at the woman standing beside him. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was smirking at him, her brown eyes dancing behind thick black frames.

"Gloria! Don't scare me like that!! Geez…"

"Sorry, Ace, babe. But back to my question: Ask who what?" she repeated, the smirk still on her face.

Ace sighed. He was never going to get rid of her unless he told the truth. Gloria could smell a lie a mile away and that's what made her such a great columnist. Her 'Ask Me Anything' column was the most read section of the newspaper and it got the most mail, which she never missed a chance to complain to him about.

"Carter's sending me on a suicide mission. I'm going to interview Willy Wonka." He was interrupted by her squeal of joy. He sighed again. She was a major fan of the man's candy, always having some of his product on her person at any given time.

"And this is the question that I am in no way asking him." He opened the folder to the offending page and pointed out the question. Gloria picked it up and read the question out loud.

"'Have you ever thought about having sex with an entire harem of naked super models'?"

He waited for her normal blushing and flustered speech but she just raised an eyebrow and looked at him confusedly.

"How are you supposed to have sex with clothes on? I mean, naked is the way it's done…"

Ace let his head fall onto his desktop with a thud. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at her.

"You have to get going you know. Carter isn't going to like it if he sees you slacking off," she stated. She was right and he knew it.

He stood and grabbed his messenger bag, taking the folder from Gloria's hands and stuffing it in the bag along with several pens and pencils and a couple pads of paper.

Ace stood still for a few moments before he found himself moving against his will. Gloria was pulling/pushing him to the exit.

"Go on now. Get that interview! Don't let that Wonka fellow scare ya! He makes candy for cryin' out loud! You can take him! Now go!" With a final push he was out of the building and moving toward his car.

Gloria watched as her friend slid across the hood of his car and into the driver's seat. As soon as he was out of the parking lot, she pulled out some Bottle Caps and tossed them in her mouth.

"Good luck," she mumbled. "You're going to need it."

She turned and walked over to the copy machine, her original destination before she was distracted by Ace. Devin (aka 'Radar') knelt next to it, his fingers covered in toner and ink.

"Do you think he'll come back?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

Gloria smiled. "Of course he is. He's Ace Reporter after all!"

Devin shot her an incredulous look before toner shot onto his face. A few colorful words escaped his lips and he returned his full attention to the machine. Gloria giggled a little, but quickly shut-up as he shot her a glare.


End file.
